Ender
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: ''Here I am beside myself again, I'm torn apart by words that you have said. And all in all I know we're falling apart. Where did you run to so far away?" Logan/Jean. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, or this song, which is 'Ender' by Finch.  
  
A/N: This is kind of AU-ish, in my own little world where Jean and Logan get together...they eventually end up havin' a kid...Saila Grey, who's in some of the other fic's I've written. She doesn't yet exist in this story, but Jean and Logan have been together for awhile, but they're not even engaged yet...so...anyways, please read on. And review! Pretty please?   
  
Oh right, and the star * is a flashback to what Jean said to Logan.  
  
---------------  
  
Ender  
  
---------------  
  
Here I am beside myself again  
  
I'm torn apart by words that you have said.  
  
And all in all I know we're falling apart.  
  
Where did you run to so far away?  
  
----------------  
  
Logan walked through the mansion, looking for Jean. She had said something to him, something that scared him, something that was true...and it made him think. Logan stopped at the door of the mansion with his hand against the frame. He sighed, looking out at the rain as it began to pour. He was thinking about what Jean had said to him, and it was so true it made him worry.   
  
* "Logan, every time you leave here, a piece of me goes with you, and I'm not even sure if that ever comes back, you know? I can't take it anymore, I need you here, with me. I hate it when you go off without saying anything, how am I supposed to know you're coming back? How am I supposed to know that you still love me?" *  
  
Logan took in a deep breath. Now Jean was gone, after their conversation she took off, it was his turn to feel lost, to feel like a piece of him was taken away. Whenever he wasn't around Jean that happened. The reason he'd take off without telling her, was that she meant so much to him...he was scared, and he did the only thing he knew to do, he ran. And now he was all torn up inside about it.  
  
---------------  
  
And here we are to sing you a song.  
  
And there you are asleep against the window pane,  
  
just like always.  
  
----------------  
  
Logan stared out through the rain, looking into the driveway. There was a car just sitting there, it wasn't on, but there was someone inside. Logan squinted his eyes, and right then he knew. It was Jean. She had her head against the window with her eyes closed, hands on the wheel. For a moment Logan hesitated, he wanted to go over there, to talk to her, but wasn't sure. 'I love her with all my heart.' He thought to himself. 'She's gotta know that..'  
  
---------------  
  
You said you like to hear the rain sometimes.  
  
And all I can do is tell you the truth.  
  
And oh, my eyes will tell you the same.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean heard a tap on the car window, despite the loud noises from the rain outside. She looked up slowly, it was Logan. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, watching him go around the car to the passenger side door. The car was unlocked, and he let himself in. Jean tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help it.  
  
---------------  
  
And here we are to sing you a song.  
  
And there you are asleep again.  
  
And here we are to sing you a song.  
  
And there you are asleep again.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan got in the car without a word and closed the door. He wiped some of the rain water off his face with the sleave of his shirt, and looked over at Jean. "Ya gotta know somethin'." He said in a soft, quiet tone. He paused for a moment before continuing, taking in a deep breath. "I love you Jeannie. I love ya alot." Logan clenched his eyes shut, putting off the urge to just hold her in his arms. "I'm sorry fer always runnin' out on you. It's just that...I'm not used ta feelin' this way..." He fumbled with words and tried regaining his composure. "I didn't know how ta handle it Jeannie, so I took off. I love you with all I've got...I want you ta know that."  
  
Jean looked directly into Logan's eyes, and there was no doubt in her mind how sincere he was. He really did mean it. She smiled at him softly, finally taking her hands from the steering wheel. Jean reached toward his face, gently wiping some of the water with her thumb. "I know." She said quietly. "I love you more than anything Logan, that's why it hurts me so much when you go." A tear started down her cheek and he brushed it away for her, cupping her chin in his hand.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't go anywhere." Logan told her, slowly pulling his hand away as she did the same.  
  
Jean smiled and got out of the car. She waiting for Logan to follow her, and they walked back to the mansion hand in hand. Jean leaned into him as they walked, a quiet sigh of relief passing through her lips. The reason she hadn't taken off, was that she couldn't...she couldn't bare to leave him, and she had to make sure he'd come after her, which he did. Jean had a satisfied smile on her face as they entered the mansion, coming out of the rain. She was with the man she loved, and he wasn't going to leave her.  
  
---------------  
  
Grasp our hands together,  
  
we feel we are one result.  
  
Grasp our hands together,  
  
we feel we are one result.  
  
And grasp our hands together,  
  
we feel we are one result.  
  
Grasp our hands together,  
  
we feel we are one result.  
  
And here we are to sing you a song.  
  
And there you are asleep again.  
  
And here we are to sing you a song.  
  
And there you are asleep again.  
  
---------------  
  
-*end* 


End file.
